nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Morticisme
Moriticisme er en af de almene troldmandsskoler. Den er ophavet til udøde og følgelig meget upopulær blandt lægfolk, som ikke kender til skolens sande funktion og potentiale. Definition Morticisme er den form for magi, hvor udøveren manipulerer den positive energi og den negative energi. Morticisme har alle dage haft et utroligt dårligt omdømme, idet det er herfra, at dødemaneri stammer. Morticisternes evne til at skabe udøde er altid blevet lagt dem alle til last, til trods for at det lige så ved er muligt for dem at helbrede sår, kurere sygdomme og dræbe dæmoner ved hjælp af den positive energi, som det er muligt for dem at animere lig ved hjælp af den negative energi. Mange betragter udøvelsen af morticisme med stor mistro, især stærkt gudetro riger, mens atter andre for længst har opdaget de mange fordele, som brugen af udøde giver en nation i krig. Især sortelverne og emyrianerne har forsket mere indenfor brugen af negativ energi end de fleste andre folkefærd, mens gentagne episoder med død og ødelæggelse forsaget af renegatdødemanere til stadighed afholder resten af Niraham for at anerkende de fordele, som brugen af den negative energi kan have. Den positive energi Den positive energi er en kraft, som lettest betegnes som selve livet. Så vidt vides er den positive energi grunden til, at levende væsener er i stand til at formere sig, til at planter er i stand til at spire, til at medicin kan påvirke sygdomme, til at sår heles og generelt til alt, hvad der omhandler fornyelse af organisk materiale. Den største ansamling af positiv energi findes i et levende væsen. Det er den, som får hjertet til at slå og folk til at trække vejret, selvom de ikke er bevidste om, at de gør det. Den holder gang i en utrolig mængde kropslige funktioner og bliver især synlig, når en person kommer til skade, for da kan man tydeligt se, hvordan den positive energi får kroppen til at danne skorpe over et sår eller til at slå en feber ned. Eftersom diverse forhadte væsener såsom dæmoner, udøde og spøgelser er skabt af negativ energi, kan en kraftig udladning af positiv energi også skade disse. Netop fordi den forbindes med livet og afværgelsen af sygdom har den positive energi et godt omdømme, og ingen nation eller orden i Niraham forbyder brugen af den. Tværtimod opfordres blandt andet lysvogterne til først og fremmest at anvende sig af den positive energi, men ikke af den negative, mens også berømte ordener såsom Mørketvingerne og Sankt Helenas Orden gør flittigt brug af den positive energi. Sortelverne mener dog, at den positive energi er mest udbytterig i sin naturlige form, men at denne kraftkilde nærmest ingen nytte har for en morticist. Brugen af positiv energi til at helbrede andre er uhyre vanskelig at lære og bør i deres øjne derfor overlades til præsteskabet og lægerne, mens destruktionen af en udød eller er spøgelse er en forspildt mulighed for selv at opnå kontrol over denne skabning, som faktisk er meget letpåvirkelig. Den negative energi Den negative energi er en kraft, der lettest betegnes som selve døden. Den er sandsynligvis grunden til, at bladene rådner, når de falder af træerne, til at der nogle gange går betændelse i et sår, til at udøde rejser sig fra sandet i Zara'bashs ørken uden at være blevet animeret af en morticist, til at alle levende væsener ældes, til at en simpel forkølelse kan udvikle sig til noget værre og i sidste ende tage livet af en person og så videre. Kort sagt er den ansvarlig for nedbrydningen af alt organisk materiale. Det er igennem brugen af negativ energi, at en morticist er i stand til at give bevægelse til døde lemmer eller til at suge livet ud af en levendes krop med en enkelt berøring. Den kan skade og dræbe, og dens anvendelse betragtes sjældent som værende til samfundets bedste. Negativ energi er frygtet, fordi de fleste har svært ved at adskille selve den negative energi og så brugen, som nogle gør af den, fra hinanden. Som når man antager, at sværd er en ond opfindelse, fordi det kan dræbe men ikke tager med i betragtningen, at sværdet er ganske harmløst, så længe det ikke befinder sig i hænderne på en, som vil bruge det til at tage et liv. Sagen er nemlig den, at negativ energi hverken er farlig eller "ond" i sig selv, som den før er blevet betegnet af især gejstligheden. Den er tværtimod en del af en symbiose og en uerstattelig del af Niraham. For uden døden, hvad er så livet? Negativ energi er i al sin naturlighed både til gavn og glæde. Hvis stubbene på marken ikke rådnede og blev til muldjord, hvorfra skulle næste års høst så spire? Hvis sygdom ikke tog livet af de ældste og svageste, hvordan skulle en fattig familie så kunne mætte alle munde i huset? Hvis livet varede ved for evigt, hvordan skulle man så kunne glæde sig over det uden udsigt til nogensinde at miste det? Det behøves næppe nævnt, at forholdet mellem den positive og den negative energi også er et yndet emne at diskutere for filosoffer. Energiernes balance Energierne er opbygget således, at en overflod af den ene er i stand til at udslette den anden. Således er eksempelvis den udladning af negativ energi, som findes i udførslen af besværgelsen Dødsvind, større end den ansamling positiv energi, som findes i et levende væsen, og dermed tager besværgelsen livet af sin receptor. På samme måde er den udladning af positiv energi, som findes i besværgelsen Lysets vrede, kraftigere end ansamlingen af negativ energi i en udød, og derfor bliver zombien eller den større udøde udryddet af denne positive besværgelse. Normalt er balancen nogenlunde sikret, og naturen gør også sit til at rette op på uligevægt, eksempelvis ved at udvikle en pest, som ikke kan kureres med almindelig medicin, hvis der kommer for mange borgere i et givent land. Men til tider søger gudernes børn selv at ødelægge balancen uden tanke for konsekvenserne. Et eksempel var Nazarkiel, som ønskede at omdanne alle folk i Niraham til udøde, så han kunne kontrollere dem. Hvis denne plan var lykkedes, ville balancen ifølge Magiens Cirkel være blevet forskubbet i en sådan grad, at den formentlig ikke ville kunne rettes op igen. Kort sagt er det sikkert, at Niraham ville gå under uden ligevægt mellem energierne. I virkeligheden er den allerstørste vigtighed ikke at udrydde sygdom og død, eller rettere den negative energi, men at sørge for, at der bestandigt er en sund balance imellem den og dens positive modpol. Heller ikke en overflod af pest og råd ville være godt for balancen, så kunsten for en sand mester udi morticisme er formodentlig at bruge lige dele positiv og negativ energi. Men med det sagt har enhver jo sine personlige interesseområder. Og interessen for skabelsen af udøde har alle dage været stor. Kirker og magerordener har siden Jarcos åbenbaring stredes om animationen af lig, og i sidste ende kan de fleste vist være enige om, at kirkerne har vundet. Almuen frygter udøde væsener og deres skabere, og Magiens Cirkel har adskillige vedtægter, som sætter strenge restriktioner på skabelsen af udøde. Naturligvis bliver disse regler ignoreret af nogle, først og fremmest sortelverne, som følger deres egne love, og de førnævnte emyrianere, som med oprettelsen af De Emyrianske Kåber har løsrevet sig fra Magiens Cirkel. Lysvogterne og energiernes balance Ifølge lysvogterne er det et stort problem, at mange morticister ender med at lade sig forblinde af den magt, som de tror, at de kan opnå igennem overdreven brug af den negative energi. De søger indflydelse igennem frygt og magtdemonstrationer uden tanke for, at balancen er nødt til at blive opretholdt, hvis Niraham fortsat skal bestå. I en ideel verden ville enhver morticist kunne benytte sig lige meget af den negative og den positive energi, men sådan som tingene står, er alt for mange ifølge lysvogterne blevet forført af drømmen om magt igennem kontrollen over en udød hær eller af tanken om at leve evigt som større udød. Sortelverne er angiveligt det bedste eksempel på, hvordan et helt folk er henfaldet til overdreven brug af negativ energi for at kunne skabe udøde, som kan kæmpe for dem, og for at kunne bringe døden til deres fjender på slagmarken. Ifølge lysvogterne er Fanabinas børn så fokuseret på magt, at de glemmer balancen, og sortelverne er ikke de eneste. Mange mennesker har også hengivet sig til drømmen om evigt liv, til at regere takket være ens udøde hær, som hverken kræver hvil, føde eller løn, eller til at kunne fælde en fjende uden så meget som at behøve at komme personen nær. Elverne er opmærksomme på den forskydning i balancen, som uforstandige sortelvere og mennesker ifølge dem forsager, og de ser beklageligvis kun én måde at rette op på den: Ved at alle elviske morticister helliger sig til kun at benytte sig af den positive energi, medmindre det er tvingende nødvendigt at anvende den negative. Det er ifølge lysvogterne ikke muligt at forklare de forblindede deres fejl. Sortelverne er elverfolkets arvefjender, og menneskerne vil ikke lytte. Den eneste måde at opretholde ligevægten mellem de to energier er ved at sætte et eksempel og håbe, at det er nok, og at andre med tiden vil følge det, indtil der atter kommer balance, eller indtil alle morticister i Niraham indser, at de er nødt til at afstemme deres brug af de to energier. Sortelverne og energiernes balance Ifølge sortelverne er det kun påståeligt, at balancen imellem de to energier er af stor betydning, men i sidste ende ser de ingen grund til at tage den i betragtning. Naturen sørger selv for at rette op på eventuel uligevægt, som eksempelvis ved at udvikle en pest, som ikke kan kureres med almindelig medicin, hvis der kommer for mange borgere i et givent land. Desuden er lysvogterne nærmest besatte i deres brug af den positive energi, hvilket også bidrager til at opretholde den såkaldte ”balance” mellem de to energier. Når alt kommer til alt, mener sortelverne, at enten naturen eller guderne nok skulle advare Nirahams beboere, hvis der virkelig skulle opstå et problem vedrørende ligevægten. Men så længe guderne selv tillader deres forkyndere at benytte sig af negativ energi som Livsdræn og Animér lig, er der ingen grund til, at de dødelige selv spilder tid på at overveje den sag. Visse kirker forbyder brugen af negativ energi, i særdeleshed i forbindelse med skabelsen af udøde. Sortelverne har kun foragt tilovers for dem, som ikke forstår grundlaget bag animeret kød, altså zombier, som ikke adskiller sig fra animeret ler eller glas, men som sidesætter disse væsener med større udøde, der også er vederstyggelige i sortelvernes øjne. Morticistiske håndværk Golemmer En golem er en magisk konstruktion, som er i stand til at bevæge sig og til at følge simple ordrer. Den er ikke selv intelligent, og uden ordrer vil de fleste golemmer blot stå stille, selvom zombier er en undtagelse for denne regel. De to mest almindelige typer golemmer konstrueres af ét af følgende materialer: Kød eller jord. Kødgolemmer kaldes i daglig tale for zombier og skabes primært af morticister og Dilarnas præsteskab, mens golemmer af jord hovedsaligt skabes af elementalister og kan bestå af alskens afskygninger af materialet jord lige fra ler, som er let at forarbejde, til ædelsten, som er utroligt vanskeligt at forme, men som resulterer i en så meget desto mere holdbare golem. Zombier er golemmer, som er skabt af dødt kød. Som regel bruges der bare almindelige lig, da disse allerede besidder den skikkelse, som de fleste ønsker at skabe deres golemmer i, men nogle vælger også at bruge kød fra flere forskellige menneskelige væsener for at give deres livløse tjener et så frygtindgydende ydre som muligt. Fælles for kødgolemmer er dog, at de ikke kan skabes af dyrekroppe. En vidt accepteret teori går på, at kun en menneskelig sjæl efterlader et aftryk af sin energi i det hylster, som den blev født i. Dette præg skulle angiveligt fungere som pejlemærke for en sjæl, som kaldes tilbage til sin krop igennem besværgelsen Genoplivning eller med et større ritual, og derfor kan dyr netop ikke kan vækkes fra de døde, fordi de ikke besidder dette sjælepræg. Sjæleaftrykket lader derudover også til at være et kriterium for, at et lig kan animeres som en golem eller i andre tilfælde som en større udød. Netop større udøde og zombier har det til fælles, at de kategoriseres som "udøde", men i realiteten burde de to ting rent videnskabeligt adskilles. En zombie er nemlig ikke i besiddelse af et sind, ligesom en større udød er, og deri ligger den markante forskel imellem de to skabninger, som også er grunden til, at visse guder giver deres tjenere evnen til at animere lig, men ikke til at skabe større udøde. Zombier animeres og drives af ren negativ energi. Den negative energi er i stand til at få fæste i kroppen på grund af de rigelige mængder negativ energi, som befinder sig i et kadaver, især hvis det har fået lov til at ligge og "gære" lidt. Det er også netop zombiens kraftkilde, som giver den et særpræg, som jordgolemmer ikke har; nemlig lysten til at opsøge store mængder positiv energi, eller med andre ord Levende væsener, og udslette denne sin modsætning. Den øjensynlige trang til at dræbe er dog ikke et udtryk for, at en zombie har hverken instinkter eller drifter, blot at den negative energi også sætter sit præg på den skabning, som den animerer. I kamp anvendes zombier gerne som soldater, da de som regel ikke kræver andre ingredienser end en masse døde kroppe, og desuden er relativt hurtige at animere i modsætning til større udøde. Større udøde I modsætning til zombier er større udøde mere end blot et animeret stykke kød. De er langt vanskeligere at skabe og kræver som regel en eller flere magiske ingredienser, men resultatet står også mål med besværet: Enhver større udød er i bund og grund en fysisk og fra tid til anden også magisk forbedret udgave af den levende receptor, om end denne betaler for sin fysiske overlegenhed med sin menneskelighed. Større udøde har den fordel over zombier, at de beholder alle deres logiske og mentale evner, samt at de er i stand til at styre deres krop lige så udførligt som før og derfor hverken bliver langsomme eller usikre i deres gang, som zombier er. Tilstanden som større udød kan sågar forbedre en persons gang, hvis vedkommende eksempelvis førhen led af gigt eller andre kvaler, da udøde ikke er i stand til at føle smerte. Udøde bliver heller ikke påvirket af træthed, sult, sygdom, gift, mangel på ilt eller væske og andre faktorer, som kan plage den menneskelige krop. Ej heller ældes de. I modsætning til zombier er større udøde også fuldt ud i stand til at tænke, hvilket har inspireret talløse magere igennem tiden til at skabe sig selv om til en større udød, således at deres studier har kunnet fortsætte fuldstændig uafbrudt af ælde, søvnbehov og sult. Det er forbudt ved lov at skabe større udøde, og Magiens Cirkel slår hårdt ned på de, som overtræder dette forbud. Der findes selvfølgelig undtagelser for reglen, men alle, som får dispensation, holdes under nøje opsyn, og det samme gør sig gældende for deres "skaberværk". Forbuddet mod skabelsen af større udøde bunder, som mange forbitrede morticister i tidens løb har fastholdt, dog ikke kun i en religiøs og kulturel afstandtagen fra denne form for behandling af lig. Faktum er, at større udøde bliver fysisk mere holdbare, selvom kroppens forrådnelse fortsætter, fordi de ikke længere kan føle smerte, og desuden får de uendelig tid til at studere deres fag i, hvilket efter nogle hundrede år kan frembringe en ufatteligt mægtig magiker, hvis lige ikke findes blandt vedkommendes dødelige artsfæller. Men samtidig sker der også nogle mentale og menneskelige forandringer i den større udøde: Idet ethvert menneskes følelser stammer fra dennes sjæl, mister en større udød al medmenneskelighed og samvittighed, så snart sjælen forlader dennes krop. Personen vil selvsagt stadig være i stand til at huske, hvordan det var at have følelser og kan stadig ræsonnere sig frem til, hvilke følelser givne situationer ville have bragt frem i ham: En moder vil eksempelvis kunne huske, at hun elsker sit barn, og at dette barns død ville fremkalde dyb sorg og fortvivlelse i hende, og derfor ville den udøde kvinde stadigvæk beskytte sit barn, trøste det og kærtegne det, men hun ville i realiteten ikke længere føle den mindste tilknytning til sit afkom. Men på trods af mindet om følelserne, vil der uafværgeligt komme en tid, hvor den udødelige skabning ikke længere kan huske, hvad det vil sige at have følelser eller samvittighed, eller hvor vedkommende simpelthen bliver ligeglad med de svage erindringer. Og en person, som hverken har etik eller medfølelse, er selvsagt til stor fare for sine omgivelser, især fordi vedkommende ikke er nær så skrøbelig som en dødelig og endnu mere, hvis personen desuden har tilegnet sig overmenneskelige kundskaber i løbet af sin forlængede "levetid". Formen som dødning gives der desuden heller aldrig dispensation for af flere årsager. Dødningen mister for det første sine erindringer om sin menneskelighed langt hurtigere, end det er normalt for andre større udøde, og hvad mere er, kan dødningen end ikke genvinde dette tab, skønt den skulle vende tilbage til livet. Det er lave en dødning medfører altså i bund og grund, at man skaber et ufølsomt væsen, som aldrig kan vende tilbage til sit gamle jeg, hvis det får lov til at forblive i sin udøde form særlig længe. Former for større udøde *Dødninge *Jujuzombier *Mumier *Vampyrer Naturlige udøde En naturlig udød er et væsen, som er blevet animeret uden brug af besværgelser. Disse forekommer, når lig bliver efterladt på steder, hvor magiens vinde er særligt stærke især med hensyn til negativ energi. Naturlige udøde er som regel frygtet af deres tilknyttede samfund, da de kan dukke op uden varsel, og man ikke kan gøre meget for at undgå, at ens eget samfunds døde engang vil ende med at blive animerede, men heldigvis er de sjældent intelligente. Naturlige udøde kan godt kreeres med forsæt, hvis man sørger for at skabe de specifikke omstændigheder, som normalt frembringer en bestemt form for større udød, men de færreste har interesse at lave naturlige udøde, da disse sjældent har de kvaliteter, som de fleste morticister ønsker at opnå med skabelsen af en udød. Former for naturlige udøde *Hvælere *Ligædere *Genfærd *Spøgelser *Ånder Sjælesten En sjælesten er en magisk konstruktion, som er i stand til at indeholde en menneskelig sjæl. Skabelsen af disse er forbudt, og såvel Magiens Cirkel som mange andre organisationer, deriblandt samtlige kirker, dikterer, at enhver funden sjælesten skal destrueres. Naturlig morticisme Forblændere En forblænder er et magisk væsen, hvis ophav er tvivlsomt. Én teori gå på, at forblænderen er en form for spøgelse, mens en anden fremsætter, at skabningen skulle være et Skyggefragment, som er sluppet ind på Niraham. Sikkert og vidst er det i hvert fald, at en forblænder er dødsensfarlig. Væsenet kan læse et menneskes tanker og dernæst igennem en illusion vise vedkommende den anden person, som offeret mest af alt ønsker at se i det øjeblik. Når det uvidende offer så kommer indenfor rækkevidde, dræber forblænderen personen med en enkelt berøring, som indeholder en enorm udladning af negativ energi. Sorte eislonske krystaller Sorte krystaller fra Eislonien har den egenskab, at de fungerer som en katalysator for den negative energi og dermed er i stand til at forøge styrken i ritual magi, der tager udgangspunkt deri. Hvide eislonske krystaller Månesten, bedre kendt som hvide eislonske krystaller, er en katalysator for den positive energi. Stenen stammer fra Eislonien og kaldes derfor ofte ved den beskrivende navn, hvorimod den af de lokale blot kaldes for månesten på grund af dens hvide skær. Månesten er sjældne, om end ikke i nær så høj grad som deres sorte modpart, og blandt andet Højmagerne er kendt for at bære smykker af månesten, som kan forstærke den positive energi, som de benytter. Calandrere Calandren er en fugl, som lever i Eislonien og Santillia. Dyret er formodentlig i besiddelse af en uhyre mængde positiv energi, som giver den ubegribeligt langt liv og desuden forsager, at hviden fra dens æg kan kurere næsten alle sygdomme. Calandrens selv lader også til at kunne fornemme unormalt store mængder af negativ energi i en person, som er døden nær grundet sygdom eller påvirkning af skadelig magi. Dens sang fremkalder desuden dyb sorg hos enhver, som hører den, hvilket formodentlig betyder, at de specifikke toner kombineret med en medfødt spiritistisk magi hos fuglen er i stand til at berøre netop den del af sjælen, som får et menneske til at sørge. Fønikser Føniksen er en fugl, som besidder en medfødt tilbøjelighed indenfor både elementalisme i form af ild såvel som morticisme i form af en besiddelse af en enorm mængde positiv energi. Føniksen lever utroligt længe, men ikke nok med det er det også muligt for et andet levende væsen, som spiser føniksens hjerte og lever, at optage denne energi i sin egen krop og dermed opnå samme høje alder som føniksen selv samt en vis modstandsdygtighed overfor ild.